Stuffed Animal
by LuckyDespair
Summary: My take on Edward's onesided love story with Envy! Edward likes Envy but hides it, a little too successfully. He's troubled and has difficulties sleeping so a certain stuffed animal decides to help out.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters no matter how hard I wished...

This is a one-sided love fic on EnvyxEd. It doesn't contain shonen-ai (although has some slash). If you dislike the beginning please skip down to last five paragraphs and start from there (lol). Thanks so much Shikabane-Mai! (This is for you, lol, if you want.)

**Stuffed Animal**

Alphonse was noticing something strange about Edward lately. Although he went to bed early and led a healthy lifestyle, albeit a dangerous one, he still woke up every morning with huge bags under his eyes. Something was definitely bothering Edward. However, Alphonse also noticed that Edward was trying extremely hard to hide the fact that something was bothering him so Alphonse decided not to ask him about it. Unless it got harmful.

Edward realized that Alphonse had noticed his little problem but because Alphonse was kind enough to not ask him about it he didn't need to tell Alphonse to stop worrying about him. True enough Edward was having trouble sleeping, and it wasn't just for the past few days either, it had been happening for almost two months now. His concentration was taking a steep dip from the lack of sleep and his physical abilities were getting slower but he managed to convince himself it was nothing. Although the best way to cure his lack of sleep was to solve the problem there are some things he just can't do.

If he ever admitted the real reason he was losing sleep his pride would probably kill him. This is because the reason he's losing sleep was because of Envy. Or rather, his relationship with Envy. Most people would only see his relationship with Envy as something simple; they meet, they fight, and maybe Envy needs the Elric brothers to create a Philosopher's Stone for the homunculus. Even Envy himself probably sees it as only that, but Edward didn't, and that's what troubles him.

Despite the fact that he _knew _it was a one-sided, irrational relationship he couldn't help it. He liked Envy, maybe he even _loves_ Envy; he couldn't even understand it himself. Why would he, Edward Elric who's been through many incredible things, fall in love with a _monster?_ Indeed it was an unlikely couple, but whatever Edward thinks he can't control the way he feels. He has fallen, inevitably, in love with Envy.

Just falling in love with somebody isn't enough to make them lose sleep over it, though, and certainly Ed is no different. What he was losing sleep over was the fact that they are enemies. Unfortunately for Edward, Envy had no idea about his feelings, and wouldn't accept them even if he did, much less return them. Besides, even if Edward confessed what's to say that Envy will believe him?

It was better for Ed during the day when he doesn't really have time to think about it but at night he can't really help but think about it.

"Edward!" Alphonse practically had to scream at his brother to wake him up. "If you can't wake up then sleep earlier!"

"…mm, yes, okay…" Edward mumbled sleepily. He had, in fact, gone to bed very early but it was one of those continuous sleepless nights again.

"I have to go out today so you better get yourself to the central library by yourself. And don't be late!" Alphonse reminded him before heading out. Edward suddenly remembered his promise to research something for Winry as civilians weren't allowed in the library. He looked at the watch on the table and cursed himself for being so late. He hurriedly jumped out of bed and prepared to go to the library. As he went out he suddenly stopped and turned to look at a stuffed animal, a bunny, sitting on his desk.

"Good morning," he said to it before going out.

It was extremely embarrassing for Edward to be talking to a stuffed animal like that but somehow he still found himself talking to a stuffed animal. Not that he made up voices for it and actually conversed with it in his head; he hasn't gone that crazy yet. Alphonse found it _cute _of him to be bringing a stuffed animal home. He got it from one of his fights with the homunculus.

(Flashback)

Alphonse was preoccupied with fighting two other homunculi, and Envy was targeting Edward. Somehow the two accidentally got separated and Edward was so caught up in his fight he failed to notice his surroundings.

They were fighting at an abandoned building. Envy lured Edward into the dark building and because it was night he couldn't see really well, so he had no idea that Envy caused so much destruction that the building was about to collapse. Which is why he was surprised when Envy suddenly darted out of the way and went outside. Of course Edward tried to follow but his path was suddenly blocked when a part of the roof caved in, then the whole building came crashing on top of him. Most embarrassing and a painful experience.

He was squished under several things, and being small (although he is strong) he couldn't get out. He also couldn't use alchemy because his arms were caught under the debris and were separated. Envy had a great advantage but instead of killing him he just let him lie there. He didn't even hurt him that badly during their battle, but for reasons only known to Envy himself he let him go.

Envy walked over to Edward and stared down at him, smirking. "You must be pretty small to be squashed under there and unable to move."

"…" Edward didn't reply but the glare was good enough for Envy.

"Have fun lying there Full Metal chibi." Envy was walking away when he suddenly stooped down to pick up a stuffed animal that fell when the building fell. It was partly hidden by the debris.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A CHIBI?" Edward still managed to shout before getting hit on the face by a stuffed animal. It covered his entire face, which was the only part of him sticking out from the debris. (O.O I think I'm using the word "debris" too much…) If a normal bystander walked by, which they really wouldn't want to be doing, they wouldn't have noticed Edward from the debris with a stuffed animal covering his face (which is why Alphonse couldn't find him until several hours later.) especially since he was just _so small. _

Edward kept the stuffed animal. Somehow it reminded him of Envy, although there were some side effects to it.

Envy was on "guard duty" again. He was supposed to watch over fullmetal while there weren't any activities for the homunculi to do. Not any _important _ones anyways. He was perched on a tree just lined _perfectly _outside the chibi's window waiting for the chibi to come back from his work since Pride could keep an eye on him there. Everything in the room could be seen from the angle he was on the tree. It was like the chibi was just _begging _him to spy on him. (Doesn't seem like a bad idea XD)

Envy's eyes were gazing listlessly over the room when he noticed something really interesting. There was a stuffed animal sitting on top of Edward's desk. A really familiar stuffed animal. If he could recall properly he had seen the stuffed animal from one of their battles and threw it at Edward. It was interesting that he still had it. A sudden idea formed in Envy's head.

Edward came home really late that night. Alphonse was already in bed and snoring. (Ahaha…I doubt he snores…) Edward walked into his room and was instantly alert when he noticed something different. It didn't take that long for him to figure out what was different. Walking over to his bed he noticed his stuffed animal removed from its usual spot and placed snugly on his covers. He picked it up and noticed a note attached to it. _I can't believe you kept that toy._ It didn't take a lot of thinking to figure out who put the note there either.

He got changed (and I doubt he has pajamas) and proceeded to crunch up the note and threw it in the garbage can. Then he went under the covers. And just for tonight he decided to actually sleep with the stuffed animal. (Although it probably is dirty since he probably hasn't washed it.)

As he closed his eyes he muttered a soft reply to the note.

"It reminds me of you, Envy."

If Edward Elric had been paying any attention to the note he would've realized that Envy wrote _that toy _instead of _this toy. _If he had inspected the stuffed animal he probably would've found it strange that it looked happy instead of its usual stoic expression. But Edward was so tired from work today that he fell asleep almost immediately and that's why he didn't feel the stuffed animal that was curled against him, move its two little arms and wrapped it around Edward's neck.

And whether it was because of Envy's notes, or because Edward was too tired, or because he _had _noticed—subconsciously—that the stuffed animal wasn't really a stuffed animal anymore, for the first time in a month he had a peaceful and dreamless slumber.

* * *

It's finished! I admit, the beginning might've been a little boring...I hoped you liked the ending though! Please leave a review on your opinions. Oh, and one more thing I didn't mention before: this was originally supposed to be only a one-shot but since some people thought that it wasn't really complete so they encouraged me to write another chapter to it. I did begin another chapter and I replied to a lot of reviewers about this but...I'm really sorry. I just can't really get the second chapter done somehow. So this is just going to be a one-shot, however, I may write another story with the pairing EnvyxPride!Ed. Just one little problem though: who is Pride!Ed really? Lol, if you know let me know, and I'm really sorry about not continuing this one, we'll just let it be a one-shot then 


End file.
